Typefaces used by Isabel Castillo Flores
Isabel Castillo Flores (a former princess of Avalor, now taken over by Hoindel) has widely used typefaces in official documents and newspapers, changed over time. Today, the current ones used by Isabel Castillo Flores (dressed as the witch from Room on the Broom) include Parisine, Parisine Office and the Sesame Street Standard Font 1980 Version. Fonts currently in use by Isabel Castillo Flores Parisine Used from: 13 December 2009 – present Parisine is a typeface developed by Jean-François Porchez, used in Paris Métro, tramways, busses and RER parts operated by the RATP in Île-de-France. In December 2009, Isabel Castillo Flores adopted the font Parisine for use in news and official website headings to replace Myriad. Parisine Office Used from: 13 December 2009 – present It was a version created for RATP in 2005, as replacement of Gill Sans. It became the first variant designed in OpenType. The font was commercially available in June 2008, and Isabel Castillo Flores chose that font for use as a body text in news and official website on December 2009 to replace the font used by Isabel Castillo Flores called Myriad, used by Isabel since 1997. Sesame Street Standard Font 1980 Version Used from: 26 December 1979 – present The font used for Sesame Street's 1980s, 1990s and 2000s episodes in letters and numbers. The font was used for displaying episode numbers during the beginning of the theme between 1979 and 1992. Isabel Castillo Flores still uses this font today on its issue numbers in newspapers and as a font for the visitor counter and the clock and today's date in Isabel Castillo Flores' official website. The font was based on Futura. The font previously used by Isabel Castillo Flores, called Sesame Street Standard Font 1972 Version, was also based on Futura. Fonts previously used by Isabel Castillo Flores Sesame Street Standard Font 1972 Version Used from: 4 October 1972 – 25 December 1979 The font previously used by Isabel Castillo Flores, called Sesame Street Standard Font 1972 Version, was based on Futura. It was used by Sesame Street between 1972 and 1979, and used by Isabel Castillo Flores on the same years as Sesame Street for use on issue numbers. Myriad Used from: 23 March 1997 – 12 December 2009 Myriad is a humanist sans-serif typeface designed by Robert Slimbach and Carol Twombly for Adobe Systems. Myriad was intended as a neutral, general-purpose typeface that could fulfil a range of uses and have a form easily expandable by computer-aided design to a large range of weights and widths. Isabel Castillo Flores used that typeface from 1994 to 2009. It has since then replaced by Parisine and Parisine Office. Futura Used from: 2 April 1931 – 3 October 1972 (issue numbers); 2 April 1931 – 22 March 1997 (body text and headings) Futura is a geometric sans-serif typeface designed by Paul Renner and released in 1927. It was designed as a contribution on the New Frankfurt-project. It is based on geometric shapes, especially the circle, similar in spirit to the Bauhaus design style of the period. Futura was exclusively used by Isabel Castillo Flores as a normal font for headings and body texts from 1931 to 1994, and on issue numbers until 1972. From 1972 on issue numbers, this font has been replaced with Sesame Street Standard Font 1972 Version (which in turn replaced by Sesame Street Standard Font 1980 Version in 1979), which was based on Futura, and in 1997 on body text and headings, this font was replaced with Myriad (which in turn replaced by Parisine and Parisine Office in 2009). See also * Typefaces used by Mateo de Alva